The Naming of Youth
by ImJustNutty
Summary: How do our married heroes name their kids? With squabling, stupid ideas and the calling of all their friends, of course! First story: Ming and Jansen's baby girl


**Yay for Lost Od!**

**Im at the last bit currently, as I write this. I am going to kill Gongora! WAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Erm, this happens AFTER everything, anyway, so, it doesn't matter!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I STILL think it should be called Janing. It's a perfectly fine name. It's Jansen plus Ming. Problem solved."

"But it an absurd sounding name, Jansen. It sounds more like that spell, Jamming."

"Aww, Ming, I CAN'T be bothered with the naming of the child. Ask me to play with her, yes. Ask me to clean her butt, yes, maybe a bit unwillingly, but yes. But ask me to think of a name and...phoo-ey, You just caused my BRAIN to fuse. Why can't we stick to something simple, like... Jean, or Marianne, or...Janing? Janing's nice, yeah."

"Our daughter is going to be the Crown Princess of Numara. Are you going to let her be named Crown Princess Janing? We'll be the laughing stock of the entire world!"

So in the end they called up all their friends for tea to name the little babe.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Aww, Aunt Ming, she's so ADORABLE!" Cooke squealed.

"Oh dear, now now, don't wake her...ah SEE, YOU WOKE HER!" yelled Jansen.

"That's cuz of yer stupid stomping about, stupid!" She then proceeded to kick Jansen's shin, and calming little 'Janing' down.

"You called us down here to name your child?" reminded Kaim.

"Ah, yes, Kaim. Jansen, sit down and behave," Ming said, firmly. Jansen sulked and sat next to her at the round table in the garden.

Sarah, being quite the expert, managing to coin up such a lovely name for ONE daughter (That's Lirum, you ignorant doob), said, "You should try to think up of what you want the name to mean."

"Doesn't that only work for foreign languages?" asked Mack, as he thought of his Chinese lessons. His teacher had given him a Chinese name, which he forgot, but he remembered meant strong.

"What does the name Lirum mean, then?" asked Cooke.

"It is the name of a lovely flower back in an island that used to be near the south, but it was destroyed seven hundred years ago."

"Hey, yeah, Lirum's a nice name, yeah let's stick with that." Jansen laid back and said. "Problem solved okay that was very nice so can we go home now?"

"We live here. And Lirum is Kaim and Sarah's daughter's name, we can't take that. Besides, that's not very imaginative, to steal someone else's name."

"Aww...what's wrong with Janing?"

Kaim choked on his tea. For the first time in...what, 50 years, he laughed.

For the first time in 900 years, he laughed longer than 5 seconds.

And that last time 902 years 4 months and 24 days ago, he was very drunk.

And unless Jansen had dropped his secret supply of alcohol into the tea, this was a shocking new discovery to Sarah and Ming: That Kaim could actually laugh.

The sound was very foreign.

Kaim finally stopped laughing. Jansen's face was mixed with shock (at Kaim's ability to laugh...where had he skill-linked it from?) and hurt.

"Aw, you didn't have to be so hurting, Kaim. "

Kaim wiped his mouth and the table which he messed up with tea. "Sorry Jansen, but seriously...JANING?!" He burst into hearty laugher again.

Sarah patted Kaim's shoulder. "Now dear, don't be mean. " But it was pretty obvious that even she was trying not to laugh. Cooke and Mack weren't even trying to keep it in.

"Hey it's not THAT bad, right?" pouted Jansen.

"I wonder what Seth and Sed would say if they were here, but Sed was in the middle of plundering the Alentik Core that I didn't have the heart to disturb him..." sighed Ming.

Cooke perked up. "Hey, that's it!"

Jansen looked at her tiredly, already having his dignity as the King lying in shreds.

"Let's name her after the Captain!"

"Hey, that's a great idea, Cooke!" Ming smiled as she picked up the little girl.

"Hello, Seth! The name of a rogue pirate shall be given to a rogue princess."

Young Seth cooed quietly in her sleep.

And somewhere up there, the real Seth the pirate grinned.

_Why, that looked a bit like I did..._

o0o0o0o0o

**it was a bit lame, but I wanted to write something Lost oddy.**

**Let's see how Tolten and his wife name HIS kid next time, huh?**

**Review!**


End file.
